Strength and Weakness
by May 16 writer
Summary: Sartana finally discovers Manny's greatest weakness...Frida! So when she tries to use his weakness against him Manny discovers true strength.
1. Chapter 1

The banker and customers stood in fear as they watched Manny fight the two bank robbers. He punched, kicked, and scratched them until they were black and blue.

Here's the money he said passing it to the banker.

Thank you El tigre the banker cried.

You little twerp! The first robber screamed. If it weren't for that belt you wouldn't be so great!

Alright you two come along quietly the policeman said.

Dude that was awesome! Frida said hi fiveing his hand. You totally beat the crud out of those banditos!

Thanks!

So I haven't seen you around a lot lately.

Well I've been busy fighting crime, helping people, beating off girls who are trying to kiss me.

Frida winced and punched his arm.

Ow! What I do?

Nothing it's just that ever since you started to get popular we don't reply hang out and I miss you.

Really? In that case you and I can hang out tomorrow just you and me I promise.

They walked outside the bank and saw it was night time, Manny decided to swing Frida home. He picked her up bridal style and took off soon Frida fell asleep in his arms which made him blush and his heart beat out of his chest. When he reached her house he opened the window careful not to wake her parents and gently placed Frida on her bed. He noticed how pretty she looked her sleep and sat next on the bed next to her. He brushed her hair back and continued to stare her then he her dogs start to growl and darted out the window as quick as possible. He walked home that night lost in thought over what happened then when he got home he went to bed.

Meanwhile somewhere else...

At last I have rebuilt my guitar and know I shall use it to rule Miracle City a voice cackled.

Uh Sartana one her skeleton minions said.

What!

Well I don't mean to upset you mistress but aren't you forgetting something?

What am I forgetting you fool!

El titre he squeaked.

El tigre! She screeched. How many times has that little brat ruin my plans? How many times has he defeated me? How many times has he made me suffer?

Let's uno, dos, tress

Don't answer that!

445 times mistress.

What part of don't answer that do you not get! She slashed him with her claws until he dust then she went to sit and think. As she thought it over she realized that it was true El titre was stronger and more powerful no doubt he was her weakness. Weakness!

That's it! She cried. He has to have a weakness everyone has one and when I find out what it is I'll crush him. She strumed her guitar and an army of skeleton banditos rose from the ground. Baditos travel all through the town and spy on Manny Rivera and find his greatest weakness! Go now!

The skeletons took off into the and his in various areas where Manny often passed. There they would sit and watch in secret then report any news back to Sartana.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day both Manny and Frida got ready to see each other even though they said it wasn't a date they tried their best to look nice. They both took showers, combed their hair, and picked out their best clothes. Manny put hair gel in his hair and tried to shave even though he only had few whiskers.

Rodolfo have you seen my aftershave? Grandpapi asked.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I think I found it Papi.

Ow! Men call this soothing? Manny groaned.

Miho what are you doing? Rodolfo asked.

Nothing just getting ready he said brushing his bteeth.

Oh that's right you have a date today.

Manny choked and spit his toothpaste out.

Dad! It's not a date it's just two friends hanging out.

OK then-

He sniffed the air.

Are you wearing my cologne?

Uh...Hey look it's mom!

Where?

Rodolfo raced downstairs giving Manny a chance to leave. Meanwhile Frida was brushing her hair and putting on make up which is normal for most fifteen year old girls but for someone like Frida it was strange.

Frida! Her sisters screamed. Did you steal our make up to pull pranks again?

Uh yes she lied.

They burst into her room and found her putting on red lipstick Frida froze in terror.

Wait a minute you're putting on lipstick Anita said.

And are you wearing mom's perfume? Nikita asked.

Yes..no...maybe

Alright spill! This is the first time we've seen you steal make up and actually wear it Anita cried.

Oh my gosh! It's boy isn't it? Nikita said.

No!

It is! They squealed. Who is it?

Well first of all it's not a date and second it's Manny she sighed.

Oh! Saw that coming Anita said. You two were bound to end up together.

We are not dating! Frida screamed. By now her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

Relax we won't tell Papa Nikita said. But you better get going before he suspects something.

Frida rolled her eyes and went outside making sure her father didn't see the make up or smell the perfume. Later she met Manny by a bus stop both were surprised by how they looked. Manny's eyes got wide, his jaw dropped, and hearts started popping around his head. That's when he realized he was acting like his dad when he drooled over his mom and snapped out of it.

Wow you look great he said.

Thanks so where to?

Um you wanna just walk around until an idea comes to mind?

Yeah sure she said.

They spent the whole evening together they had dinner, saw a movie, and went for a romantic walk through the park. It was a lovely night, the stars were out and the moon was full they stopped at a fountain and talked.

Tonight was great Frida said.

I know I forgot how much fun it is to hang out with you.

Can I ask you something?

Sure what is it?

Um do you have a girlfriend?

No why?

Just wondering because of what you told me yesterday she said blushing. I guess being a El tiger helps you get a lot of girls.

To be honest they're a little crazy one of them tried to cut a lock of my hair.

Whoa creepy dude!

Tell me about it, so what have you been doing?

Me and my band have been playing a lot of concerts and I have been avoiding Zoe Aves's pranks and getting revenge she laughed. One time she tried to pour a bucket of paint on my head so I shoved ice down her pants.

They both laughed for a long time then Manny plucked a Rose off of a bush band gave it Frida.

What's this for?

For not being around my friend a lot.

They gazed at each other his brown eyes with her blue eyes they started to lean in closer. Time seemed to be slowing down and just as their lips were about to touch a siren was heard. Emiliano was in a police car yelling through a microphone.

Alright! Break it up! Break it up! He yelled. I've been looking all over for you young lady! And you Rivera you are so lucky I don't have my taser!

Papa let it go! It was just dinner and movie! She cried angry over his display of over protectiveness which was embarrassing.

Get in the car!

Ugh! I'm so sorry! I'm so embarrassed!

Hey don't worry about it Manny reassured. See ya later.

Good night she said in soft, sweet voice that made him blush.

Good night he said back. Once she was in the car she smelled the Rose and sighed with happiness much to her father's annoyance. When the car was gone Manny spun his belt buckle, turned into El tigre, and took off running.

Wha-hoo! He cried as he launched himself in the air. He was overwhelmed with love and joy he had never felt so happy in his life. Little did he know that his special night had been witnessed by a skeleton who had been cleverly hidden in the shadows as he watched them. He smiled wickedly and called Sartana with a communicator she had given him.

Sartana I think we finally found El tigre's greatest weakness he chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Banditos! Sartana announced. Tonight I will finally take over Miracle City! And as for El titre he won't stop me this time because I know his weakness! His heart! We shall strike his heart!

When Manny got home his house was a mess the door was broken down, the windows were smashed, and scratch marks everywhere. He darted into the house looking for his family.

Dad! Grandpapi! He called.

Manny! A weak voice called form under a fallen wall.

El titre lifted the wall and under it was Rodolfo and Grandpapi who were scraped and bruised.

Thanks Manny! Oh my back I'm getting too old for this Rodolfo groaned.

I'm already too old for this Grandpapi said.

What happened? Manny asked.

It all happened so fast! Your grandfather and I were just sitting when Sartana burst in with an army and before we could even blink she stole my bronze boots and your grandpapi's sombrero of chaos then knocked a wall on us!

She's planning a hostile take over I can feel it in my bones Grandpapi said.

Thank God your mother is on tour in Puerto Rico because she'd have a heart attack right now.

Look it's no big deal I'll just smash her guitar Manny said. He went out to look for Sartana he found her at city hall threatening the mayor to sign the town over to her.

Sign it! You idoit!

Help! He cried.

Sartana stop! El tigre yelled. He drew out his claws and got ready to pounce when Sartana put her finger to his face.

Hold it! Before you go crazy you should know that I picked up something on the way she said with a sickening grin. Recognize this? And she tossed him a Rose which was crushed. Manny felt his heart stop, fear filled his body.

Where is she?

Oh she'll be just fine...for now she cackled.

If you lay one finger on her I swear I'll kill you! He tried to punch her but her skeletons held him back.

Boys show El titre his little girlfriend!

Then Frida was brought up tied up and gagged, tear of fright were running down her cheeks.

Mmmpphhh!

Let her go! Manny growled.

All in good time but first let's make a deal Sartana said as she curled her lip. You give me your belt and I'll free her.

I can't!

Suit yourself! Banditos!

The pulled out a knife and held it to her neck.

No! Wait!

Look I haven't got all day so make your choice!

Manny didn't know what to do if he gave up his belt Sartana would enslave the entire city but if anything happened to Frida Manny would surely die of a broken heart.

Alright here you go! He took of his belt and gave it to her the banditos cut Frida's ropes and she ran to Manny.

Pleasure doing business with you Sartana laughed. Satan's and her army vanished leaving Manny and Frida petrified.

Are you okay? He asked.

Yes I'm fine Manny what's gonna happen now?

I don't know Frida I don't know


	4. Chapter 4

You gave up your belt! Rodolfo and Grandpapi cried.

Yes but I had no choice she was going to kill Frida!

Uh guys you might wanna take a look at this Frida said.

They looked out the window and saw Sartana rising with her army of the dead causing fires, ice storms, earth quakes, and tornados.

Oh come on! Manny shouted. When did she get that power?

I don't know but I'm sure we can stop her Rodolfo said.

We can't do anything Manny said. We've lost our powers! We're weak!

Miho! How can you say that?

Your dad's right we can't just give it up!

Frida what can I do?

What can you do? You're a hero! What do you mean?

No! El tigre is a hero! Manny Rivera is just a kid. He turned around and started to walk away.

Manny! Giving up isn't the answer! She screamed. That makes you a coward!

Manny turned around with anger flaming behind him.

COWARD! He growled.

All three of them froze waiting for something to happen they thought he was going to explode in rage. But instead he calmed down and walked away.

If he won't do something I will she thought. Then she hurried out into the chaos and termoil she headed straight for a high cliff where Sartana sat laughing wickedly. Manny just now realizing what Frida ran off to stop her, Frida approached Sartana and glared at her.

What do you want?

I'm here for Manny's belt! Give it!

Um no! Now get out of here before I get mad.

Give it back! She tossed dirt into Sartana's eyes and dashed toward her to get the belt.

Ahh! My eyes! She screeched.

Frida tugged and pulled on the belt but it wouldn't come off then Sartana grabbed Frida by her shirt and held her over the cliff.

You're gonna throw me in the water? Do it I'm a good swimmer.

Can you do it when it's frozen?

Then ice started to freeze the lake, Manny finally got up the cliff with his family.

Don't hurt her! Manny cried.

Why? what will you do? Without that belt you're powerless! She started to lift her fingers up in a threatening way. Her skeleton banditos held Manny and his family back from stopping her.

Say goodbye to the thing you love most!

Then she dropped Frida and fell into the water.

NO!

Manny broke free and headed for the edge of the cliff.

Manny don't you'll die! Rodolfo yelled.

I DON'T CARE!

He jumped off the edge and dove into the water then the ice frozen over the entire lake trapping both of them.

Foolish boy! Love is weakness! Sartana cackled.

Suddenly a spark came from the ice it started to glow brighter and brighter until... Wham! Green light burst through the ice, the roar of El tigre was heard, and Manny rose from the icy lake carrying an unconscious Frida in his arms. His eyes were emerald green and in slits and his entire body glowed with power. He made his way up the cliff holding on to Frida as close as possible.

No! How is this possible? Sartana shrieaked. Bandito's attack!

But Manny destroyed them all with just on roar then he mashed Sartana's guitar into a million pieces causing her to crumble to dust. Frida's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Manny his eyes turned brown again and he smiled with relief.

Frida you're okay he sighed.

What just happened?

I don't know.

I think I can answer that said a voice.

They turned around and there stood the original El tigre.

You see Manny every Rivera is born with a secret power they can use with out their mystical items if they are worthy he said. When you risked your life to save Frida with no thought of yourself you were proven worthy.

Cool! Manny said.

I know! Anyway I gotta go see you later! And with that he vanished.

Dude I wish I had seen you an action Frida said. I still can't believe you willing to die for me, why would you do that?

Because...I love you.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss he placed in response he placed his hands around her waist. The kiss was so passionate and full of love that time seemed to stop and they felt like they were in heaven.

I love you too she whispered.


End file.
